The present document concerns the wireless transmission of data. In particular, the present document concerns modulation methods that enable a high spectral efficiency and high energy efficiency.
In wireless transmission methods, high data rates, spectral efficiency, energy efficiency, and error robustness are desirable properties. For wireless transmission methods, various types of modulation can be used that are optimized with regard to one or more of the above-mentioned requirements. Since the frequency spectrum that is available for the transmission of data is limited, the spectral efficiency in particular is an important requirement. For operating a communication connection on a flying platform (e.g. on board an aircraft), energy efficiency is also an important requirement because typically, only limited amounts of energy are available on the flying platform. Modulation methods that are optimized for a low bandwidth usage (i.e. for a high spectral efficiency) and for high energy efficiency are typically limited with regard to the data rate that can be transmitted. In addition an optimization of bandwidth usage frequently comes at the expense of error robustness.
The present document concerns the technical object of creating a modulation method, which in addition to a high spectral efficiency and high energy efficiency, also enables a high data rate and/or high error robustness.
The technical object is attained by means of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are described in the dependent claims.
According to one aspect, a method for modulation of a signal with first binary data is described. The signal can also be referred to as a carrier signal. For example, the signal can comprise a sine/cosine-shaped signal with a particular frequency and/or amplitude. One phase of the signal can be modulated with the first binary data. The modulated signal can be transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver via a wireless transmission channel.
The first binary data include a sequence of first binary numbers a(k) in which each first binary number a(k) can assume either a first binary numerical value or a second binary numerical value. For example, the binary numerical values can be “0” and “1.” In particular, the first binary numerical value can be “0” and the second binary numerical value can be “1.”
The method includes the generation of ternary data in which the ternary data include a sequence of ternary numbers α(k) and each ternary number α(k) can assume a first, second, or third ternary numerical value. The ternary numerical values can be “−1,” “0,” and “+1.” In particular, the first ternary numerical value can be “0.” The second ternary numerical value can be “−1” and the third ternary numerical value can be “+1.”
The method also includes the modulation of a phase of the signal with the ternary data. In this case, the phase of the signal M can assume different phase states, where M>2, with the first, second, and third ternary numerical values corresponding to first, second, and third state transitions between the M phase states. In other words, the first, second, and third ternary numerical values can represent first, second, and third state transitions. In the first state transition, a phase state is maintained. On the other hand, the second state transition and the third state transition produce a change in the phase state. For example, the second state transition can produce a change in the phase by
  +      π    2  and third state transition can produce a change in the phase by
  -            π      2        .  
The ternary data are generated in such a way that all of the first binary numbers a(k) with the first binary numerical value are allocated to ternary numbers α(k) with the first ternary numerical value. In other words, all first binary numbers a(k) with the first binary numerical value can be converted into ternary numbers α(k) with the first ternary numerical value.
In addition, the ternary data are generated in such a way that all first binary numbers a(k) with the second binary numerical value are allocated to ternary numbers α(k) with the second or third ternary numerical value so that in the sequence of ternary numbers α(k), the second ternary numerical value does not directly follow the third ternary numerical value and vice versa.
The method makes it possible to transmit data that goes beyond the first binary data in the modulated signal without thus reducing the spectral efficiency and energy efficiency of the modulated signal. This provides a modulation method, which, in addition to a high spectral efficiency and high energy efficiency, also enables a high data rate and/or high error robustness.
The ternary data can be generated in such a way that a contiguous block of first binary numbers a(k) with the second binary numerical value is allocated to numbers α(k) with the same ternary numerical value. In particular, a contiguous block of first binary numbers a(k) with the second binary numerical value can be allocated to a corresponding contiguous block of ternary numbers α(k) with the same ternary numerical value (either the second or third ternary numerical value). This allocation can be carried out for all contiguous blocks of first binary numbers a(k) with the second binary numerical value. It is thus possible to achieve the fact that in the sequence of ternary numbers α(k), the second ternary numerical value does not directly follow the third ternary numerical value and vice versa.
The ternary data can be generated in such a way that a ternary number α(k) is allocated to the second or third ternary numerical value as a function of second binary data. It is thus possible, based on the ternary numerical value of a ternary number α(k), for second binary data that go beyond the first binary data to be transmitted without thus reducing the spectral efficiency and energy efficiency.
In particular, the second binary data can include a second binary number x(n) and depending on the second binary number x(n), a ternary number a(k) can assume the second ternary numerical value or third ternary numerical value. In other words, a contiguous block of ternary numbers α(k) can be used for a contiguous block of first binary numbers a(k) with the second binary numerical value in order to transmit (exactly) one second binary number x(n) from the second binary data.
The method can also include provision of a one-to-one allocation between the first and second binary numerical values on the one hand and the second and third ternary numerical values on the other. The one-to-one allocation can, for example, be α=2x−1, where x is the numerical value of a second binary number x(n) from the second binary data. The variable α is the numerical value of a ternary number α(k) from the ternary data, where the numerical value x of the second binary number x(n) is to be coded into this ternary number α(k).
The ternary data can be generated in such a way that either the second or third ternary numerical value is allocated as a function of the one-to-one allocation. In particular, the one-to-one allocation can be used to determine whether—as a function of the numerical value x of a second binary number x(n)—a contiguous block of ternary numbers α(k) assumes the second ternary numerical value or first ternary numerical value. The use of a one-to-one allocation enables a unique coding of second binary data into the ternary data.
The second binary data can include second binary data x(n) for error correction of at least one of the first binary numbers a(k) of the first binary data. It is thus possible to increase the error robustness of the modulation method in an efficient way. Alternatively or in addition, the second binary data can include information that goes beyond the first binary data. It is thus possible to increase the data rate of the modulation method.
For example, the second binary data and the first binary data can be part of an overall sequence of binary numbers. The method can include the allocation of a binary number from the overall sequence—which directly follows a binary number with the second binary numerical value—to the second binary data. In addition, binary numbers from the overall sequence, which have the first binary numerical value, can be at least partially allocated to the first binary data. In particular, the binary numbers can be allocated to the first binary data as long as the binary numbers assume the first numerical value. If a binary number assumes the second numerical value, then this binary number can still be allocated to the first binary data. The binary number directly following this is then allocated to the second binary data and the binary number directly following that is then allocated again to the first binary data. It is thus possible to carry out a gradual division of the overall sequence into first binary data and second binary data. It is thus possible to accelerate the transmission of the overall sequence of binary numbers.
The phase of the signal can be modulated in such a way that between two successive ternary numbers α(k−1) and α(k), the phase will be continuously converted from a current phase state to a new phase state in accordance with the first, second, or third state transition. In other words, the transitions between the phase states can occur in a fluid fashion and not abruptly. The phase of the signal can thus be modulated in accordance with the ternary data by means of a continuous phase modulation method. It is thus possible to achieve a high spectral efficiency.
The phase of the signal can, for example, assume M=4 different phase states. (At least some of) the different phase states can have a phase distance of
  π  2from one another. The M different phase states can in particular include a first phase state with a phase (0+φ), a second phase state with a phase
      (                  π        2            +      φ        )    ,a third phase state with a phase (π+φ), and a fourth phase state with a phase
      (                  -                  π          2                    +      φ        )    ,where
      φ    ∈          [              0        ,                  π          2                    )        ,e.g. φ=0. Examples of this include a QPSK modulation method or an offset QPSK modulation method, for example.
The sequence of ternary numbers α(k) typically includes a number of ternary numbers α(k), which corresponds to the number of first binary numbers a(k) of the sequence of first binary numbers a(k). Also typically, each first binary number a(k) is allocated to exactly one ternary number α(k) (and vice versa).
According to another aspect, a modulator for a transmitter of an (if necessary wireless) transmission system is described. The modulator includes a precoder, which is equipped to generate ternary data from first binary data. The first binary data include a sequence of first binary numbers a(k) in which each first binary number a(k) can assume a first binary numerical value or second binary numerical value. The ternary data include a sequence of ternary numbers α(k) in which each ternary number α(k) can assume a first, second, or third ternary numerical value.
The modulator also includes a modulation unit that is equipped to modulate a phase of a signal with the ternary data. The phase of the signal can assume M different phase states, where M>2. The first, second, and third ternary numerical values respectively correspond to first, second, and third state transitions between the M phase states; in the first state transition, a phase state is maintained; and the second state transition and third state transition produce a change in the phase state.
The precoder is equipped to generate the ternary data in such a way that all first binary numbers a(k) with the first binary numerical value are allocated to ternary numbers α(k) with the first ternary numerical value. The precoder is also equipped to allocate all first binary numbers a(k) with the second binary numerical value to ternary numbers α(k) with the second or third ternary numerical value so that in the sequence of ternary numbers α(k), the second ternary numerical value does not directly follow the third ternary numerical value and vice versa.
According to another aspect, a method is described for demodulation of a signal that has been modulated with ternary data. The ternary data include a sequence of ternary numbers α(k) in which each ternary number α(k) can assume a first, second, or third ternary numerical value. The method includes the determination of ternary data from a phase of the signal in which the phase of the signal can assume M different phase states, where M>2. The first, second, and third ternary numerical values correspond to first, second, and third state transitions among the M phase states; in the first state transition, a phase state is maintained; and the second state transition and third state transition produce a change in the phase state.
The method also includes the determination of first binary data from the ternary data, in which the first binary data include a sequence of first binary numbers a(k) and each first binary number a(k) can assume either a first binary numerical value or a second binary numerical value. The binary data are determined in such a way that all ternary numbers α(k) with the first ternary numerical value are allocated to a first binary number a(k) with the first binary numerical value. In addition, the binary data are determined in such a way that all ternary numbers α(k) with the second or third ternary numerical value are allocated to a first binary number a(k) with the second binary numerical value.
In addition, if necessary, additional second binary numbers x(n) can be taken from the ternary numbers α(k), which have the second or third ternary numerical value. The one-to-one allocation described in this document can be used for this. In particular, from a contiguous block of ternary numbers α(k) with the second or third ternary numerical value, the binary numerical value of exactly one second binary number x(n) can be determined. For this purpose, the method for demodulation of a signal can include method steps or features that correspond to the method steps or features of the method for the modulation of a signal described in this document.
According to another aspect, a demodulator for a receiver of a transmission system is described. The demodulator includes a demodulation unit, which is equipped to determine ternary data from a phase of a received signal. The ternary data include a sequence of ternary numbers α(k) in which each ternary number α(k) can assume a first, second, or third ternary numerical value. The phase of the signal can assume M different phase states, where M>2. The first, second, and third ternary numerical values correspond to first, second, and third state transitions among the M phase states; in the first state transition, a phase state is maintained; and the second state transition and third state transition produce a change in the phase state.
The demodulator also includes a decoder unit, which is equipped to determine first binary data from the ternary data, where the first binary data include a sequence of first binary numbers a(k) and each first binary number a(k) can assume either a first binary numerical value or a second binary numerical value. The binary data are determined by the decoder unit in such a way that all ternary numbers α(k) with the first ternary numerical value are allocated to a first binary number a(k) with the first binary numerical value and all ternary numbers α(k) with the second or third ternary numerical value are allocated to a first binary number a(k) with the second binary numerical value.
It should be noted that the methods, devices, and systems described in this document can be used both alone and in combination with other methods, devices, and systems described in this document. In addition, any aspects of the methods, devices, and systems described in this document can be combined with one another in various ways. In particular, the features of the claims can be combined with one another in various ways.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.